


Visiting Hours

by Anjali_Organna



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, I'm sorry for everything, Jealousy, Meaningless Fluff, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Poor Mike, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjali_Organna/pseuds/Anjali_Organna
Summary: Four times Ginny went to Mike's room, and one time she didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I tried not to ship this, I really did.

**one.**

Mike didn’t even get a chance to ask what the hell she wanted before she was breezing into his room and dropping down on the sofa. He pivoted, glaring at her, and opened his mouth but she beat him to it. “Did you notice how thin these walls are?”

“Wha—no,” he said, confused.

“Well, they’re thin. _So_ thin, like, I can’t believe what they’re charging for the rooms given how thin the walls are.”

They’re in Milwaukee with a three-game series lined up against the Brewers. Sure, the hotel wasn’t the nicest one Mike’s ever been in, not even close, but he didn’t think it was that bad. Against his better judgement, he said, “How do you know about the walls?”

“Blip’s in the room next to mine,” she replied. “He hasn’t seen Evelyn in a week and she arrived an hour ago.”

“I don’t,” he began stupidly, still hung up on trying to figure out _why she was in his room_ , and then it clicked. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Ginny said. “I love both of them, but I do not need to know…all that…about them…”

“Right,” Mike said, feeling unaccountably embarrassed. It was dumb. If she were anyone else in the world, he wouldn’t feel this way. Of course, if she were anyone else in the world, he wouldn’t care that she was in his room in the first place, or why.

“So, do you mind? Hopefully they should be done soon. Otherwise,” Ginny said darkly, “I’m gonna put spiders in his bag.”

“You don’t like spiders either,” Mike said, inanely. He had no idea how he knew this about her or when he’d learned it, but he knew it was true.

“Shut up, Lawson.”

 

**two.**

“You wanted to see me?”

He pointed to the long couch slung against one of the walls. “Sit.”

“It really wasn’t that bad—”

“Baker, we are going to go through all of my calls and all of your pitches until you get it through your skull that I know what I’m doing. I thought we were over this.”

She made a face at him and trudged over to the couch. Mike was irritated enough with her that he didn’t really even register the give of the couch’s material, the way it tipped them closer to each other when he sat down next to her. He held up the iPad threateningly. “Now be a good girl and watch.”

“Don’t call me girl,” Ginny protested.

“Rookie, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“God, you’re annoying,” she said, rolling her eyes, but she quieted down all the same.

 

**three.**

“Let’s go, old man,” she said, pointedly glancing at her watch.

Mike scowled at her. “I’m not late, you’re early.” He turned away from the door, crossing the room to grab his gym bag. “Is the car even here?”

“Yeah,” she said. “So quit complaining and _let’s go_.”

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” he muttered, following her out the door.

“You love me, Lawson.”

 

**four.**

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” he demanded, opening his door.

“And yet, you’re still awake.” Ginny strode past him, dropping her tiny purse-thing on the coffee table and snagging a bottle of water from the fridge. Mike blinked at her. She was wearing a dress the size of a postage stamp and mile-high heels. Her hair was swept up and she had on more make-up than he’d ever seen her wear.

“Where the hell are you coming from?”

“Dinner,” she said, opening the water and draining it. When she didn’t comment further, he said, “Why do you look like…like that?”

She raised a brow. “I was on a date. With Aaron Johnson.”

“Oh,” Mike said. “The basketball player? Wow. Sorry, I didn’t read my _US Weekly_ today, I didn’t know.”

Ginny threw the empty water bottle at him. “Don’t be a jackass.”

“I take it things didn’t go very well?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you’re in _my_ room. He not up to finishing? Don’t get me wrong, Baker,” he added recklessly, “you look great and I’m flattered, but it _is_ late and we have lots to do tomorrow, so—”

This time she crossed the room herself to hit him. “You are such an asshole, god.” She toed off her heels, sighing. “I have no idea how Amelia wears these things every day. And Aaron was a perfect gentleman, so you can stop being gross. I just…it’s the first date, and I like him. No need to rush things.” She shrugged. “Besides, the press was out of control, so we decided to call it a night before there was, like, a riot.”

Mike had never met Johnson, one of the break-out stars from the last NBA season, but he could just imagine the press’s reaction to a potential hookup between him and Ginny. Privately, he didn’t think that any man, when confronted with Ginny Baker and _that_ dress, would have cared very much about a press riot if it meant cutting a date short. But like Ginny said, maybe Johnson really was a gentleman.

“So why are you _here_?” Mike said, pulling his attention away from her date with the super-famous, super-talented, and super-young Aaron Johnson.

“Amelia’s waiting in my room,” Ginny said. “She wants a recap of the date. She’s probably already planning the wedding.”

Since this was undoubtably true, Mike didn’t dispute it. “So you’re just gonna wait her out here?”

“She’s gotta go to bed some time,” Ginny said, wandering over to the massive closet that was mostly empty. “I’m taking your robe.”

“Hey!”

“Oh, like you actually wear these things.” She wrapped it around herself, over the dress, and settled down on the couch, glancing at the television. “So, what’re we watching?”

 

**five.**

The hotel was this strange round shape, with suites circling around a small pool in the center of the courtyard. When they’d first arrived, Mike had stuck his head out of his balcony and saw Ginny standing on the balcony directly across from him. She waved at him and he nodded and retreated back inside, drawing the filmy privacy curtains closed.

He knew Aaron Johnson was in town to watch the game; the media attention had been as nuts this time around as it was when he and Ginny had last gone out. When the man showed up at the club for the post-game celebration, looking even taller and more handsome in person, there had been a visceral change in the crowd as everyone craned their necks to get a glimpse of him. Ginny made a beeline for him and the way her face looked, gazing at him, made Mike’s teeth hurt. He went back to the hotel early, pleading exhaustion.

He left the curtains open, even as he spent the night moodily watching television. The lights in Ginny’s room never went on. No knock sounded at his door.

She was late to breakfast the next morning and when she finally showed up, Blip whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and swat him. She looked immensely cheerful and invigorated in the way that only a night of excellent sex can do. Mike should know.

His bad mood lasted the rest of the series.


End file.
